


A Kitten and identities

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Square Fluff Week, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: When Chat Noir gives Ladybug a kitten, she promises to always keep it with her.But what happens when Adrien sees Marinette with the same kitten while going at the cinema together?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	A Kitten and identities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lou. When I saw you wanted a fic like that, I just couldn't help myself but write it.
> 
> Also, thank you so much [hopedespite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopedespite/pseuds/hopedespite) and [Labyrinthofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos)for beta reading my fanfiction. Please don't forget to check their page as well.

Ladybug was sitting on the rooftop quietly waiting for her partner. The blonde had told her that he had a surprise for her. And of course, the curious girl she is, she came to see what the cat had prepared for her. 

“Hey, m’lady.” The sound of his voice brushed her ears like a tender melody.

“Hey, Chat! Why did you invite me here?” the heroine asked curiously.

“I wanted to give you something that you’ll probably love so much.” He gave the girl the box he was holding. “Here, open it.”

The baker’s daughter hesitantly took the box. She started to slowly open it while the blonde was looking at it excitedly. 

Suddenly, from the box, a black cat jumped into the girl’s lap. It was extremely fluffy and had electric green eyes. It looked like a cat version of her partner, or like Plagg. A small “meow” escaped the cat’s snout. It was cute and it seemed to particularly enjoy attention. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s a boy. I adopted him yesterday from the animal shelter. I thought that it was a good idea for you to get it so that it would remind you of me.” The boy winked as Ladybug giggled.

She liked the surprise her partner had prepared for her. The boy always knew how to make the heroine feel happier. 

“Thank you, Chat Noir. I’ll keep him with me everywhere I go, except for school of course. And his name will be Noir!”

She kissed his cheek and left so that she could go to sleep. It was late, and they both needed rest for the next day.

* * *

“Hey, Marinette, what took you so long? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. If I hadn’t told you to come sooner than we actually should, we wouldn’t be able to watch the movie,” Alya said with a disappointed look on her face.

“I know, but look what I brought,” Marinette took the cat out of the bag she was holding. 

“Oh my God, that’s so adorable!” she screamed, which turned a few heads towards them. 

“Where are Nino and Adrien?” the black-haired girl asked her friend while looking everywhere for the boys.

“They went to get tickets, popcorn, and some drinks. They’ll be back soon.”

The boys arrived, their hands full with sweet and salty treats for the movie. 

“Alya, we bought the tickets and some snacks. Oh, hey Marinette, I see you brought a friend,” said the DJ who was holding a bag of popcorn and two Coca-Colas.

Marinette was extremely confused, but then the realization hit her: he was talking about the cat.

“Speak of the devil,” his girlfriend answered with a wide grin.

“Hey Nino, hey Adrien, yes, this is my new cat! A friend gave it to me yesterday. His name’s Noir.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. Or could it? Could it be that Ladybug gave her cat away to Marinette?

“Who exactly is that friend Marinette?” The model narrowed his eyes at the girl.

“Well, it’s kind of a secret, you’ll probably meet him late—”

“DID YOU JUST SAY ‘HIM’? YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT A MALE? SPILL ALL THE DEETS GIRL!”

“Alya, I’m not ready… yet. Plus, nothing is going on between us, we’re just friends.”

The ombre-haired girl looked at her friend, clearly disappointed. She was expecting Marinette to find a new love interest, but apparently, she was still in love with the designer’s son. It was as if she was glued to him.

Meanwhile, Adrien was in shock to discover that the person who gave her the cat was male. There was only one explanation, and he had never really considered it.

_ Could she be Ladybug? That’s the only logical justification and, thinking about it, they look so similar. _

“Marinette, why aren’t you ready then, if you guys aren’t dating? Is there something you are hiding from us?” the blonde asked curiously while getting closer to her face, invading her personal space. 

“Well, umm… I don’t think  _ he  _ is ready to meet you guys.” 

All of her friends were raising their eyebrows, and Adrien’s theory had been confirmed. Now he only had to wait for the right moment to tell the girl. 

They all got into the cinema, but Marinette had to hide her cat in the bag, or else she would’ve been kicked out.

In the movie, there was a scene where a hero’s secret identity was revealed by a small mistake. Adrien couldn’t help but smile like an idiot during it. It reminded him so much about how his partner had brought the cat with her, and suddenly the mystery was no longer a mystery for him. 

He waited until the movie was over to talk to the heroine. It was still weird for the model, but he hoped he could make things better by talking them out with her. After they left the cinema, the blonde broke the silence.

“Do you guys mind leaving me and Marinette alone for a minute? I have something to tell her personally.”

“Yeah, sure, I’m thrilled you guys can spend some alone time,” said Alya excitedly.

The designer’s legs and hands were shaking and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. What could Adrien Agreste want to talk to her about?

She was thinking about it so much that she hadn't realized her friends had already left her with the blonde.

“W-what i-is it A-Adrien?” Her voice was shaky because of her nerves. 

“I know your secret ,m’lady. you don’t have to hide this from me anymore.”

She raised her eyebrow.

“W-what do you mean by that? And what do you mean by ‘m’lady’?”

The blonde shot her a look of amusement.

“Come on Marinette; I know you’re Ladybug. You can’t lie about it.”

“H-how do you kn-know?” Marinette was shocked and scared. He couldn’t be a villain, right?

“Because I gave you the cat. I am Chat Noir.” 

Her mouth dropped. The heroine would’ve never considered that, mostly because their personalities were so different. Adrien was dreamy, nice, and modest. Chat, on the other hand, was a big flirt, a hopeless romantic, and always spoke highly of himself. 

“B-but h-how?”

“Want me to prove it to you?”

“Y-yes.”

“When we first met, you were so clumsy that you made us hang upside down for an entire minute.” The boy let out a small laugh.

“Oh my God, you really  _ are _ Chat”

“Yes, I am.” His emerald green eyes were softly investigating her. “May I ask you something?” His uneasiness could be seen as he was playing with his hands.

“Of course.”

“M-may I kiss you?”

The designer hesitated at first, but the answer was pretty clear in her mind.

“Yes, you can.”

Happy of the girl’s response, he pressed his mouth on hers. Both of them had soft lips, but Marinette’s were cold, while Adrien’s were the opposite. As the kiss deepened, he placed his hands on her small waist and she put hers around his neck. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into the girl’s bluebell eyes. 

“I love you with all my heart, Marinette, ever since we first met.”

“I love you too, Adrien, I do,” she said happily.

The hero walked the love of his life to her house while holding her close. Now they were sure everything would be all right. After all, they had each other.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). It's a community with over 1000 members that make AMVs, playlists for ships, artists, readers, writers, cosplayers, etc. Feel free to come and join us.


End file.
